Mine personnel (e.g., coal miners) typically use mine personnel carriers (e.g., vehicles) to transport mine personnel throughout the mine. Mines are susceptible to dangers such as explosions and fires, which often put the lives of mine personnel at risk. Given the confined nature of the mine environment, these dangers may be heightened. For example, post-incident conditions may include high concentrations of dangerous gases and low concentrations of breathable air, low or no visibility due to smoke or dust particles, entry obstructions such as downed over-casts and stopping materials, lack of communications caused by an explosion or fire, and atmospheres that can potentially foster secondary explosions/fires.